fall_of_liberty_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Indian National Congress
__FORCETOC__ History (1947 onwards) Independence Day- On the 15th of August, 1947, after multiple nonviolent protests, the British Raj is disbanded into multiple nation states including India, Pakistan, Myanmar (Burma), Nepal, and Bhutan. Every year on this day celebration takes place The Great Sorrow- On January 30th, 1948, Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi and then-prime-minister Jawaharlal Nehru were both assassinated by Nathuram Godse on their way to a prayer session. During this time many extremely violent and destructive riots plagued the infantile country. During this three month period known as the Great Sorrow a militaristic party known as the Indian Social Workers party, took control of the government and sent India into a downward spiral into madness The Partition- On March 4th, 1951, after conquests of most of her neighboring countries, India was invaded by a coalition of powers, and disbanded. After losing its winnings India was then split up into three separate countries, The Indian National Congress, the Mughal Republic, and the Hindi Peoples Republic. The Revelation- Shortly after the Partition, The Indian National Congress sought to rebuild the destroyed southern half of India. After two years of reconstruction the Two Houses met for the first time in Goa. During this first meeting a president and vice president were elected. Malachy Riddenma, a locally born merchant, and Charles Lyden, a Welsh governer. Will Add More Soon Military The INC Military contains three branches; Army, Navy, and Airforce all with unique subdivisions. ARMY The Indian army contains over five hundred thousand combat troops. Regular equipment includes a 65kg backpack, one FN FAL or L1A1 battle rifle, two pineapple grenades, an M1 helmet, and jungle variant of Tigerstripe camouflage uniform w/ M1951 lightweight bulletproof vest. The Army Command also has direct control over armored vehicles, which include: *Centurion Mk3 MBT *Charioteer FV4101 Tank Destroyer *Archer Self Propelled Gun *Variety of Anti tank pieces including the QF 25-pounder and M5 3-inch AT gun NAVY The Indian Navy contains 18 ships. Their bases of operations include Mumbai and Colombo (Ceylon). List of Indian Naval Forces: *Five Bathurst-class corvettes *Three Emerald-class cruisers *One Audacious-class carrier (Leased by Britain in 1950) *Three Ton-class minesweepers *Six Battle-class destroyers AIR FORCE The Indian Air Force is one of the newest, if not most underdeveloped branch of the military. Rarely receiving equipment updates, only recently has the Air Force been equipped with modern weaponry. *2,000 servicemen, including ground service and engineers *Contains four fighter squadrons and one tactical bomber squadron *Mostly made up of F86 Sabres fighters and B-45 Tornadoes *Only one carrier aircraft type, the 8 F9F Panthers *Operates out of the carrier and Mumbai National Service Although not officially considered as part of the military, it carries out many roles that the military cannot, including radar sweeps, intelligence gathering, and small-scale logistics. They also are the police force, the search and rescue operators, and public service workers. Their budget is one of the highest budgets set for a government agency, only surpassed by the Departments of Work and Education and the National Defense Budget. They number in around ten thousand members. Recruitment offices are often seen accompanied with a military drafting center, creating a running gag that the Military is the National Services' little brother. Resources/Industry India has abundant natural resources due to it's sub-continent nature, meaning it has resources other countries on mainland Asia might not.